Cambios
by kx13666
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Sakura fuera la portadora del Kyuubi e Hinata la vengadora de Konoha? ¿Qué ocurriría si Naruto fuera el prodigioso ninja médico y Sasuke el desprestigiado heredero?
1. Primero

_Primer capítulo de un fanfic sin pareja principal elegida. Los papeles están invertidos, pero las personalidades son las mismas: Naruto ama el ramen y Sasuke es emo. Por cierto, Naruto no es mío, hum. _

Aquel era, con sinceridad, el último lugar al que Hinata hubiera querido llegar después de la gran batalla y persecución que había sufrido semanas atrás. La oscuridad, como acostumbraba a ocurrir, la había envuelto y parecía no querer desprenderse de ella en mucho tiempo. Gimió adolorida cuando sintió una fría mano recorrer con delicadeza la superficie de sus párpados cerrados. Aún encontrándose estirada y sin poder abrir sus ojos por el daño en estos, Hinata padecía y reconocía cada punzante dolor en cada una de sus extremidades y el ardor que en algunas tenía. Si no hubiera recordado quién había sido su captor, la única superviviente de los Hyuuga creería haber sido enviada al mismísimo infierno y encontrarse sumergida en su más caliente lago de lava ardiente, mientras el diablo se carcajeaba de su sufrimiento y sonreía lleno de insuficiencia. Se removió dentro de las finas sábanas al imaginarse en aquella situación e intentó hacerla desaparecer sin querer ser víctima de otras tantas que su mente le hacía creer en las profundidades de su subconsciente. Fue tan brusco el movimiento que su cuerpo hizo que, en escasos instantes, Hinata sintiera el dolor de las heridas recientemente creadas y las que aún no habían sido ni tratadas o cerradas adecuadamente.

Los dedos que la habían acariciado frágilmente, ahora, huían de ella al percibir el repentino malestar que la habían inducido a removerse de aquella manera en milésimas de segundos. También fue testigo de cómo un asustadizo grito moría en la garganta de quien, al parecer, se encontraba a su cargo en un exitoso intento de mantenerla cuidada y atendida hasta su despertar. Fueron varios segundos los que transcurrieron hasta que, de nuevo, pudo sentir el tacto de aquel hombre o mujer sobre la dañada piel de su cuerpo. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero el ardor en ellos no ayudó a que pudiera descifrar la identidad de su personal enfermero o enfermera y, cuando ello ocurriera, él o ella huirían del lugar al encontrarse con los vacíos ojos de la última Hyuuga por, simplemente, el miedo a ser asesinado por aquella que había traicionado a su propia tierra. Al fin y al cabo, Hinata había traicionado a su aldea para vengar la caída de su clan y asesinar a aquel que había destruido el nombre de su familia y toda su historia por culpa de aquellos que habían declarado aquella acción como la única posible. Finalmente, Hinata había conseguido su objetivo, pero a un precio demasiado alto y sin saber la verdad detrás de todo.

Ahora, después de haber sido víctima de una exhaustiva persecución liderada por su mejor amiga y sus antiguos compañeros de academia, haber sido atacada sin descanso durante más de siete noches y no haberse podido despedir de sus camaradas, Hinata descubría que su lugar no era Konoha, que no podría seguir las indicaciones de aquellos que habían estado a su lado y que no sabía cómo sería su recibimiento en la villa. La peliazul esperaba, al menos, tener el permiso para volver a ser la única propietaria de sus terrenos familiares y convertir el lugar en habitable. Por lo menos, lucharía para que el nombre de su familia siguiera entre los más importantes del mundo ninja. Como siempre tuvo que haber sido. Porque, aunque hubiera sido capturada por Sakura, Hinata había prometido venganza contra la villa, contra aquellos viejos cobardes y contra todos aquellos que habían dado la espalda al desastre. Ella, por lo menos, no dejaría que las acciones de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba quedasen en la nada. Neji merecía ser recordado por todos aquellos repugnantes aldeanos de Konoha, por todos aquellos que vivían felices y sin preocupaciones.

Odiaba escuchar a los jóvenes quejarse de sus padres, sus hermanos o su familia. Ella, a diferencia de ellos, ni tan siquiera recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que había podido escuchar a su padre declararle su amor, tampoco las últimas palabras que su hermana le dedicó antes de morir a manos de su primo, ni las lágrimas de su madre pedirle que huyera del lugar antes de ser acechada. Hinata odiaba escuchar a sus amigos quejarse de la sobre atención que sus padres entregaban sin pedir. Por ello, cuando años atrás escuchó las cansadas palabras de Naruto nombrar a sus padres, Hinata no pudo evitar dedicarle una fría mirada y exigirle más cuidado con ellas. De la misma manera, Hinata entendía el sentimiento de soledad que albergaba Sakura, pero la envidiaba. Sakura era amada por todos, era alabada por todos y era reconocida por todos. Ella, en cambio, ni tan siquiera había entendido su papel en el mundo hasta el encuentro con sus nuevos camaradas, hasta el encuentro con su primo, hasta el encuentro con su sensei… hasta su llegada a Konoha en brazos del ninja médico más codiciado de la villa.

Tragó duro y dejó de tensar sus músculos después de escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Elevó las manos con pesadez y acarició su rostro con dedicación y tiempo. Poco a poco, la vengadora sintió ciertas zonas de su rostro afectadas por los cortes de los diferentes kunais, también alguna que otra raspada causadas por sus seguidas caídas. Abrió sus secos labios al mismo tiempo que sus cansados ojos perla y se encontró con una borrosa estancia: el hospital de la villa. Todo se encontraba oscuro a su alrededor y supo, por la presencia de la luna en el estrellado cielo, que era de noche. Minuto a minuto, su borrosa visión empezó a aclararse y volverse tan perfecta y definida como la de un halcón. Si bien su familia siempre se había caracterizado por su perfecta vista, ella no era ni sería menos. Sonrío con cierta dificultad y volvió su atención a la puerta al encontrarse con dos largas sombras adentrarse en la habitación: dos altos ninjas ANBU cerraban la puerta a su espalda y se colocaban en sus respectivas posiciones. Uno en cada extremo del habitáculo, vigilaban con lupa todos sus movimientos y escuchaban con atención todos sus lamentos, suspiros y murmullos. Sorprendida por su repentina aparición, Hinata volvió a acostarse entre las blancas sábanas y tensó sus músculos durante un largo tiempo.

Al ver la sombra del más robusto ninja erguirse ante ella y sonreír con burla tras la máscara de conejo que portaba, la ninja de ojos perlados gruñó con fuerza y mostró los dientes. Una sonora carcajada abandonó el cuerpo del otro ninja y ambos se enzarzaron en un ruidoso baile de risas que Hinata creyó eterno y sofocante, junto el goteo de la humedad que parecía querer convertirse en el compás de la más odiada canción que alguna vez había tenido el placer de escuchar. Acompañado a la trágica pieza de música que resonaba por el oscuro lugar, ella misma escuchó otro tipo de melodía fuera del recinto. A diferencia del que se encontraba dentro de éste, en el exterior se podían escuchar los vítores y aplausos de sus vecinos hacia algo o alguien que no podía ver con sus propios ojos. Al escuchar la alegría que transmitían, Hinata no pudo evitar envidiarles y desear sentir la alegría que ellos difundían, anhelar sentirse tan o más viva que ellos… pero no podía conseguir ninguno de aquellos objetivos por su causa.

Su imagen se lo impedía, su recuerdo no dejaba que avanzara, su mirada le obligaba a recordar su último suspiro durante cada noche, en cada sueño o en cada memoria. Su última última sonrisa aún seguía vigente entre sus recuerdos más recientes, también el dulce tono que empleó para despedirse de ella y entregarle parte de su fuerza antes de partir al más allá. Sin embargo, Hinata podía describir con exactitud la degradación que sufrieron los ojos de él al caminar hacia ella, al decirle aquello que tantos habían ocultado por decir, al despedirse con sus suaves palabras y al besar por última vez su frente como siempre había hecho antes de marchar a su alcoba. Aquellos blanquecinos ojos perdieron su carcaterístico brillo y se tiñeron de un blanco vacío sin brillo. Su nombre pronunciado entre sus finos labios fue la guinda más importante en aquella venenosa tarta que el mismísimo demonio había intentado entregar.

Desde aquel fatídico día en que parte de su venganza se vio cumplida, Hinata dejó de considerar su vida como un hecho importante en la historia de su familia o algo imprescindible para todos los que conocía. A su vez, para ella misma. Sonreía con sorna cada vez que aquello ocurría. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, se preguntaba cada una de las veces en las que ocurría, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando su clan había sido aniquilado, desterrado y a punto de ser borrado del mapa? Entonces, cuando la oscuridad ganaba la partida dentro de ella y hacía que sucumbiera a sus pies, la única superviviente de los Hyuuga se cuestionaba qué la mantenía atada a aquella villa y a todas las personas que, a pesar de todo, seguían esperándola a día de hoy sin tener en cuenta todo lo que había hecho. Entonces, la ninja más repudiada de la aldea sonreía al recordar las palabras de la estúpida heroína de Konoha, las súplicas o ánimos del hiperactivo Namikaze y los consejos de Kakashi en cada una de sus visitas. Entonces, sólo entonces, ella recordaba las miradas de sus queridos camaradas y se prometía volver por ellos ya que, con seguridad, Hinata sabía que Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu esperaban por ella en los alrededores de Konoha. No obstante, por ahora, la ninja se mantendría al lado de la chillona pelirosa que tenía por mejor amiga. Al menos durante una corta temporada.

Un deleitoso aroma invadió el lugar cuando Hinata se escondió entre la blancura de sus sábanas. La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír al olerlo: aquel olor a lavandas le traía innumerables recuerdos que nunca podría desechar. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y dejó que el tiempo pasara sin ninguna intención de querer retornar a su tortuosa realidad, que ellos llegasen hasta ella y entendieran su estado físico y anímico, también que los guardias la vigilasen de reojo con desconfianza antes de salir de la estancia y dejar que el cuarteto tuviera su propia intimidad.

Los cabellos rosados de Sakura, los que habían crecido ligeramente según Hinata, danzaban libremente delante de ella. A su lado, unos cortos cabellos rubios se asomaban puntiagudos junto a los desordenados azabaches del orgulloso Uchiha. Los ojos oliva de la heroína de Konoha, la villa que la había visto nacer, crecer e intentar destruir, se fijaron en los orbes que más brillaban entre la oscuridad de la noche con cierto brillo que hizo temblar a la vengadora.

―¡Por fin estás con nosotros, teme! ―gritó Sakura con una de sus más anchas sonrisas.

Hinata sonrió gentilmente y asintió sin querer salir de su escondite. Aún no se encontraba preparada para enfrentar a todos los que había dañado a causa de una venganza llena de incoherencias que comprendió demasiado tarde y que solamente ella conocía a la perfección.

―Cuando te saquen de aquí, te quedarás en mi casa ―aseguró sin tener en cuenta las opiniones de ella o sus compañeros.

La aludida miró de reojo a su amiga y suspiró algo cansada. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, se dijo a sí misma, mientras respiraba con tranquilidad. Había vuelto a Konoha con las manos vacías, demasiados problemas que afrontar y todo un pueblo en su contra, era normal que su mejor amiga fuera de las pocas que, aún a pesar de todo, quisiera alojarla en su casa durante la reconstrucción de sus tierras. Gimió al sentir un punzante dolor en su espalda.

―Hinata-chan...

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al encontrarse, después de mucho tiempo, cara a cara con aquellos ojos tan especiales para él. El regocijo dentro de su estómago volvió haciéndole rememorar viejas vivencias y, junto a ellas, los sentimientos que creyó perdidos tras la desaparición de Hinata años atrás en busca de venganza contra su primo. Con el paso del tiempo, Naruto había creído olvidado el amor que había jurado nunca perder y siempre conservar como único dentro de su órgano vital. No obstante, después de interminables momentos al lado de Sakura, Naruto había llegado a pensar que, verdaderamente, su corazón pertenecía a la portadora del Kyuubi. Ahora, sorprendentemente, Naruto se veía encarcelado dentro de una encrucijada por el verdadero destino de su corazón.

―Has vuelto.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos al encontrarse con una figura desconocida. Aquel chico de ojos oscuros y voz fría era, para la vengadora, un total desconocido de quién no sabía absolutamente nada. El símbolo en la tela de su brazo izquierdo le hizo saber que pertenecía al clan Uchiha, el clan más importante de la villa. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a observarle por segunda vez, Hinata intentó descubrir cuál de los tantísimos jóvenes Uchiha se trataba, pero decidió dejarlo al percatarse de que era una tarea demasiado complicada. La poca información que tenía sobre el clan portador del sharingan no era mucha, más bien escasa. La única de la que estaba verdaderamente segura era que, el más importante joven dentro de sus filas, tenía como nombre Itachi Uchiha y era hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, un viejo amigo de su difunto padre o, al menos, conocido. Sin embargo, Hinata no era capaz de decir cuál era el nombre del muchacho que se erguía ante ella con orgullo sobrehumano.

Él, por su parte, sí sabía quién era ella y por qué había abandonado Konoha años atrás. También porqué había decidido no volver a la villa que la vio nacer e intentar empezar de nuevo. Todo aquello lo había aprendido gracias a las exhaustivas explicaciones de Sakura durante las misiones que habían cubrido con el objetivo de traerla de vuelta y las continuas declaraciones amorosas que su mejor amigo había hecho de vez en cuando. Con ellas, Sasuke comprendió el dolor que albergaba la joven Hyuuga, el miedo que sentía al volver a una tierra traicionada y el deseo de ser reconocida de una vez por todos los que nunca habían visto más allá de su apellido. Con ellas, Sasuke comprendió que la pelinegra era, súbitamente, más parecida a él de lo que nunca habría pensado. Ambos eran la sombra de sus hermanos, habían tenido que despedirse de personas importantes, no eran correspondidos por aquellos que anhelaban y no habían llegado a cumplir sus verdaderas metas.


	2. Segundo

_Gracias por los comentarios. El fic sigue sin pareja oficial... todo puede ocurrir. Ahora, como mucha gente me ha pedido, dejo claras las parejas del fic: la trama estará protagonizada por el Naruto/Hinata, el Sasuke/Hinata y el Naruto/Sakura. A parte de estas parejas, podrán encontrar Shikamaru/Temari, Ino/Sai, Lee/Tenten y unos ligeros Minato/Kushina y Neji/Hinata. Además, Naruto no es mío. _

―Sasuke-kun…

La voz de Sakura le hizo volver a la realidad y olvidarse de todo lo vivido semanas atrás. Los negros ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en los de la pelirosa y, cuando ésta se percató de ello, sonrió ampliamente sin obtener ningún sonrojo por parte del muchacho. Aquello era cosa del pasado, o algo similar había dicho Sasuke la última vez que hablaron sobre tal tema.

―¿Estás bien? ―cuestionó algo preocupada.

Sasuke la observó durante unos instantes más y, cuando comprendió dónde se encontraba, dibujó una mueca cansada en sus labios para volver a mirar a la mujer escondida entre las blancas sábanas. A su lado, Sakura cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho y encarnó una ceja con cierta molestia antes de escuchar su más repetitiva respuesta a cualquier llamada de atención.

Al oírle, Sakura gruñó entre dientes y caminó hacia su mejor amiga sin prestar atención al ninja médico que se encontraba al otro lado de la cama. Si bien aún Sakura seguía enamorada de Naruto y éste de Hinata, la portadora del Kyuubi no abandonaría a su compañera por un disparate como aquel. Ella, antes de traerla de vuelta a la villa, antes de ser ella quien la cargara en su espalda durante gran parte del trayecto, antes de prometerle que volvería a la que siempre había sido su casa y antes de llorar por su ausencia, mucho antes de todos esos momentos, Sakura había puesto a Hinata un escalón más arriba que todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Porque, por ahora, mantener a la Hyuuga en la villa era la más importante de todas sus misiones ninjas. Y Sakura la cumpliría al pie de la letra.

Una dulce melodía distorsionó los pensamientos de la pelirosa en menos tiempo del estimado. Con la vista puesta exclusivamente en ella, Naruto la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que molestaba ligeramente a su víctima. Aturdida por la repentina atención ganada por los dos hombres del habitáculo, Sakura parpadeó varias veces sin descanso y soltó un tosco bufido, mientras los neutros ojos de Hinata se asomaban entre las mantas de su cama y la observaban con diversión. En aquel momento, y después de haber entendido el significado detrás de la divertida mirada de su amiga, Sakura se sonrojó provocando que la pelinegra soltara alguna que otra suave carcajada y saliera de entre las blancas telas.

No obstante, las risas continuaron poco más. Un quejido por parte de la ninja renegada puso en alerta a sus dos compañeros más cercanos, pero también al pelinegro. Al fin y al cabo, pensó, las heridas repartidas por toda la extensión de su cuerpo habían sido por su causa. Un hueco entre ambos ninjas tentó al muchacho a unirse al grupo y verificar que la mujer se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero nada de todo aquello necesitó para saber que la mujer se encontraba bien. La armónica sonrisa de la última Hyuuga inundó la habitación dejando claramente cuál era su estado físico. Sin que ninguno de los presentes percibiera el cambio en su figura, Sasuke volvió a cruzarse de hombros y suspirar totalmente aliviado. Mucho más que antes.

―Parece que los rumores no eran falsos.

Para sorpresa de todos, una quinta persona apareció en medio de la recámara. Sin saber de quién se trataba, Naruto se levantó de su silla y preparó sus puños para combatirle, Sakura avanzó hasta quedar delante de la cama con sus manos preparadas para cualquier tipo de ataque y, para finalizar la escena, Sasuke decidió actuar y colocarse detrás de la intrusa sombra con su activado sharingan. Por su parte, debilitada y sin demasiado chakra dentro de su organismo, Hinata activó su técnica ocular, verificó que no hubiera un segundo enemigo en los alrededores y, además, quedó perpleja al descubrir la verdadera identidad del hombre.

―Tomasteis muy seriamente las órdenes de vuestros superiores ―bromeó sin despegar sus ojos de su más que entretenida lectura. El cuarteto soltó un gemido de desolación al reconocer la voz del nuevo integrante. Sorprendido por la reacción de sus alumnos, el albino cerró el libro con los ojos levemente cerrados y centró su interés en la más nombrada ninja de la aldea. Ella, al comprender la dirección de su mirar, se sonrojó como habitualmente solía hacerlo y agachó la cabeza. Kakashi sonrió―. Me alegro de tu retorno, Hinata-chan.

La aludida quedó emocionada y más sonrojada si cabe tras escuchar sus sinceras palabras. Con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, la muchacha abrió los labios buscando una respuesta válida a sus cumplidos, pero fue él mismo quien la interrumpió queriendo captar la atención de los tres ninjas restantes:

―Naruto ―dijo dándoles la espalda y sentándose en la silla que el blondo había desocupado instantes atrás―, Tsunade os busca ―alertó apartando la cinta de su ojo izquierdo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su sensei, tanto Naruto como Sakura asintieron y partieron hacia la salida. Más adelantado que ellos, Sasuke les esperaba muy cerca de la puerta con un profundo deseo de salir del lugar y dejar de pensar en la mujer de negros cabellos. Sin embargo, antes de poder desaparecer del dormitorio, Naurto sintió cómo su muñeca era rodeada por una sólida calidez que le hizo suspirar de satisfacción. Dejando que sus dos amigos despejaran el lugar sin percatarse, el rubio observó a su enamorada de reojo y sintió sus mejillas arder al verla sonreír solamente para él.

―Gracias.

Sorprendentemente, tan simple palabra hizo que Naruto se sumergiera en sus recuerdos a medida que avanzaba hacia la puerta y observaba su muñeca. Recuerdos de unas vivencias pasadas que siempre llevaría con él a cualquier parte del mundo. Como, por ejemplo, la que en aquellos momentos rememoraba a causa de una simple y sencilla palabra.

La noche en que Hinata partió de Konoha, Naruto fue a buscarla antes de verla marchar sin poder detenerla. Fue una de las conversaciones más largas que ambos habían mantenido hasta el momento y ninguno de los dos parecía saber cómo acabarla de manera correcta. Ante la frialdad que ella mostró, Naruto no pudo hacer nada más que agachar la cabeza y apretar los puños con impotencia. Se veía tan frágil, adolorida y sin emoción que, durante varios momentos, Naruto quiso lanzarse hacia ella y fundirse en el más dulce abrazo. Pero, ¿era aquel el momento correcto para hacerlo? No necesitó preguntarlo, ya que, desde el principio, él supo la respuesta.

Con valentía, Naruto le exigió saber las razones de su marcha, también las que le impedían aceptar sus sentimientos. Acompañada por una triste sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata giró sobre sus talones y observó a Naruto desde su posición en silencio. Segundos después, y dejando que las lágrimas vagaran libremente por sus mejillas, la pelinegra dejó que su mirada quedase totalmente proyectada contra sus pies sin opción de que su único acompañante pudiera contemplar su rostro demacrado por la tristeza. Ella era una Hyuuga, no podía dejarse vencer por las emociones, mucho menos que alguien tuviera la oportunidad de verlas.

―No me queda nada más que hacer en Konoha.

De nuevo, Naruto le recordó a la muchacha cuáles eran sus sentimientos y todo lo que él estaría dispuesto a hacer por ella si decidía quedarse en la villa. La aludida sonrió y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano sin levantar la cabeza para, muy seguidamente, negar con la ésta y examinar el rostro dolorido de su compañero de misiones. Y, antes de que Naruto pudiese seguir gritando en medio de la noche cuánto la amaba y todo lo que podrían hacer juntos, Hinata se desplazó hasta su espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El blondo quedó estático, sorprendido y emocionado ante su inocente acción. Con la boca seca a causa de los largos discursos que había soltado y el frío de la noche, Naruto entrelazó sus manos con las de Hinata. Hasta que ésta susurró un 'gracias' contra uno de sus hombros, muy cerca de su oreja. Y, mientras veía cómo la figura femenina se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche, lo único que Naruto fue capaz de escuchar eran las pisadas de su primer amor alejarse de su hogar y sus propios sollozos pidiéndole que no marchara con las estrellas y la brillante luna como testigos.

Pero aquello era agua pasada para el ninja médico. Más ahora que ella se encontraba de vuelta y no abandonaría la aldea.

Con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes, Naruto asintió en silencio y dejó que los dedos de Hinata acariciaran su muñeca antes de salir del habitáculo en su totalidad. Al cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, Naruto se encontró con el rostro sin emoción de su mejor amigo y el rostro lleno de incomodidad de su más fiel compañera. Sin embargo, y dejando de lado los sentimientos contradictorios en la pelirosa, Naruto no pudo pasar por alto lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Lleno de felicidad, el blondo gritó a los cuatro vientos todo lo que había sentido con un simple contacto físico y una simple palabra de agradecimiento. Sus mejillas se colorearon de un fino color rojizo que molestó a la muchacha a su lado izquierdo.

Por más de quince minutos, los dos jóvenes fueron los únicos oyentes de todas y cada una de las confesiones amorosas de Naruto. Sasuke con cierto tic en su ojo causado por el cansancio y Sakura con los puños apretados a causa del dolor que las palabras masculinas provocaban en el centro de su pecho e intentaban ahogarla en la ansiedad. Para desgracia de la pelirosa, al parecer, el rubio seguía sin percatarse de ello o, al menos, seguía haciendo la vista gorda de una manera evidente. Furiosa por el poco tacto que éste mostraba, Sakura dio un golpe en la azulina mesa del comedor del centro convirtiéndose en la protagonista para ambos muchachos. Naruto la observó asustado y con cierto temor a su próximo movimiento. Si bien ambos se conocían desde pequeños, Naruto confiaba en que, lo más problable, era que Sakura le obsequiara con uno de sus tan famosos puñetazos. Aunque, para su sorpresa, no fue así. Tampoco para la de Sasuke, quien rogaba un poco de diversión durante aquella apagada mañana.

―Eres tan estúpido ―gruñó entre dientes. Una cortina de rosados cabellos aún ocultaba sus ojos de todos aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor. En especial de sus dos mejores amigos―. Aún sigues siendo tan ingenuo como siempre.

El ninja médico tragó duro antes de hablar.

―¿A qué…?

―Traenos algunos aperitivos y haz silencio de una vez, dobe.

Sasuke era el único que había percibido el cambio de actitud en la portadora del Kyuubi y, ansiando una calma inexistente en el trío, decidió que era hora de intervenir y posponer su discusión en otro lugar más íntimo y en un momento más acertado. Al ver que Naruto no se movía de su asiento, Sasuke volvió a insistir en su orden.

―Dobe, ve a buscar la comida ―exigió.

**x**

Desde su silla, Kakashi observó a la que fue una de sus mejores alumnas. Con su cabello notablemente más largo y varios cortes esparcidos sobre su piel, Hinata se encontraba absorta en sus propios pensamientos y con la mirada perdida. Hacía varios minutos que Kakashi había abandonado su lectura para entablar una conversación que, con el paso de los minutos, sé hacia más pesada e imposible de formular. A lo mejor, pensó el albino, aquello se debía a los años que ambos habían estado distanciados, a la desconfianza que la pelinegra había adoptado o a los continuos enfrentamientos que habían sufrido durante el paso de los años. Sin embargo, ninguna de aquellas razones hizo que Kakashi renunciara a la oportunidad que se abría ante él para, después de todo, volver a retomar una necesitada relación con una de sus más preciadas alumnas.

―Siento todo lo ocurrido, Kakashi-sensei.

Hinata le observó con los labios apretados. Se encontraba avergonzada, aterrada y abrumada por lo sentimientos contradictorios dentro de su cuerpo. Habían pasado meses desde su último encuentro y, para ser francos, Hinata no se encontraba demasiado orgullosa de ello. Si bien la batalla contra Kaguya no les había dejado aclarar ciertos puntos entre ellos, Hinata seguía sintiéndose culpable por las múltiples batallas entre ambos y decidida a arreglar todos los errores pasados. Con el ceño fruncido y evitando echarse a llorar, la ninja contempló el abdomen cubierto de su maestro. Bajo aquel verdoso chaleco y aquella oscura camisa reposaba, con seguridad, la marca de una larga herida que ella misma había provocado en una de sus primeras trifulcas. Porque, aunque en aquellos tiempos sus ataques no fueran del todo potentes, seguían siendo dañinas para cualquier ninja o civil contra al que ella arremetiera. Y, en aquel entonces, Kakashi fue uno de ellos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó bajo la máscara negra que cubría gran parte de su rostro. La venganza, el dolor, el rencor y la destrucción habían abandonado el cuerpo de la joven adolescente. Kakashi, al percibirlo, no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho y prometerse guiarla por el camino correcto. Por el buen camino ninja. Aquel que el hijo de Minato tantas veces le había prometido crear para la desaparecida.

―Siento todos los errores que cometí en el pasado ―habló de nuevo la Hyuuga sin dirigirle la mirada a nada más que el paisaje a través de su ventana―, el dolor que causé con mis decisiones. Quiero volver, Kakashi-sensei, quiero volver a entrenar, a hacer misiones, a luchar por Konoha. ―Acto seguido, Hinata cogió una gran bocanada de aire y la retuvo unos instantes antes de seguir exponiendo sus nuevos objetivos―. Quiero cumplir la voluntad de Neji-nii.

El albino no quitó el ojo de la muchacha de ojos tristes en ningún momento, y ella lo corroboró al finalizar su explicación. En ese diminuto instante, Hinata decidió que podía llorar, que podía volver a ser aquella tímida muchachita que odiaba las peleas, defendía el diálogo y tartamudeaba por simple inseguridad. A fin de cuentas, Kakashi era más que un simple maestro para ella. El hombre sentado a un lado de su colchón era, sin lugar a dudas, una figura paterna que solapaba a la que había perdido con escasa edad. E Hinata no se arrepentía de ello, nunca lo había hecho.

―Veo que has madurado muy rápido, Hinata-chan ―comentó Kakashi siguiendo la conversación empezada. Su mano derecha se enredó entre sus lacios cabellos negros y los acarició con suavidad y cariño. La otra mano libre, por su parte, se colocó detrás de la femenina nuca y creando un fuerte abrazo repleto de sentimientos―. Bienvenida a casa.

_Final del segundo capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar. _


	3. Tercero

_Perdón por la tardanza, aquí capítulo nuevo. Lo único que diré: Naruto no es mío. _

Alejado de toda compañía, el joven Namikaze alargó su mano hasta su escritorio. Allí, con delicadeza e iluminada por la tímida luz del Sol, reposaba uno de sus más preciados objetos personales: la primera fotografía del equipo siete. Ruborizado por las recientes palabras de la azabache, Naruto la observó en la imagen y acarició su figura con la yema de su dedo índice. Como siempre, Hinata regalaba aquella tímida sonrisa y aquel divertido sonrojo a los que tanta devoción presentaba el blondo ninja médico.

Suspiró y dejó caer el marco contra el colchón en el que se encontraba sentado, mientras recordaba las palabras de su pelirosada amiga antes de partir hacia su hogar. Muy enfurecida, la heroína de la villa le había obsequiado un duro golpe contra su mejilla y le había ordenado mantenerse alejado de ella durante los próximos días. El dolor, sin embargo, careció de sentido cuando, con el corazón comprimido, Naruto observó el transparente líquido salino descender por aquellas sonrojadas mejillas. Rota por la incomprensión, Sakura apretó los dientes y abandonó el lugar sin mirar atrás. Sonrió en el trayecto. No tenía porqué mirar atrás, al fin y al cabo, la pieza más importante de su vida se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del hospital, no en el comedor. Aún en el suelo, el blondo intentó recabar información al mirar fijamente los ojos de su mejor amigo, pero fue una imposible tarea. Como siempre, el azabache se mantenía serio y en silencio, sin añadir ninguna palabra a lo ocurrido. Sasuke, a su manera, le recriminó sin conversaciones innecesarias lo ocurrido.

Con delicadeza, Naruto volvió a coger el marco entre sus manos y lo observó por última vez. Kakashi se encontraba detrás de ellos, con su inseparable libro en su mano y sonriendo a la cámara. Él se encontraba en medio con una amplia sonrisa en los labios a causa de la noticia. Sakura, a su izquierda, observaba de reojo a Hinata con cierto recelo y enfurecida por una razón que, hasta años más tarde, Naruto no descubrió por si mismo. Su largo cabello rosado, ahora corto, caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y descendía hasta la mitad de su estómago. Con el paso del tiempo, Naruto se acostumbró al nuevo peinado de la Haruno y, sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza, podía asegurar que lo prefería por encima del otro. Recordaba todas las veces que se lo había comunicado a la ninja más famosa de la villa, todos los sonrojos que aquello había provocado y todos los agradecimientos de su parte. Ahora, después de tantos años, Naruto entendía porqué Sakura actuaba tan diferente cuando se encontraba a su lado. Proyectó toda su atención en la fotografía y sonrió bobamente al verla por segunda vez. Todo giraba a su alrededor.

—¡Naruto! —La voz de su madre derrumbó todas sus fantasías. Sonrojado hasta la médula, el blondo suspiró aliviado y dejó el objeto encima de la mesa. Agradecía que, esta vez, su madre hubiera preferido quedarse en la cocina y no haber subido a su habitación—. ¡Baja a cenar!

Antes de que su madre pudiera entrar en la cocina, Naruto ya se encontraba dentro de ésta con los palillos en la mano y preparado para devorar su cena. Kushina, más sorprendida que nunca, sonrió al ver a su hijo con un brillo especial en los ojos por culpa de la cena de aquella noche. Cuando el bol llegó a sus manos, Naruto se relamió los labios y degustó con la mirada los apetitosos fideos. No faltó añadir que el olfato ayudó en la tarea de degustación.

—¡Oh, ramen! —rugió él sin poder contener la emoción de ver su comida favorita ante él—. ¡Eres la mejor, mamá!

Kushina, quien se había sentado a su lado con la misma intención de devorar su comida, sonrió y dio varios maternales golpes en la espalda de su hijo.

—Vamos, vamos, come o se enfriará.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Naruto no dejó de mirar a su madre en ningún instante. Se encontraba incómoda, casi nerviosa, y él no sabía cuál era la razón. Temía llegar a reconocer el motivo de su malestar, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando su madre le devolvió la mirada con una ensanchada sonrisa. No quería preocupar a la mujer. Ella, si lo creía conveniente, le comunicaría su incomodidad en cualquier momento de la noche. Además, su padre no estaba y aquello era un punto a favor: tendrían más intimidad entre madre e hijo. Minato llegaría tarde aquella noche, así se lo había hecho saber a su mujer días atrás. La Hokage, después de la guerra, había pedido tener su apoyo y él, al reconocer el esfuerzo que conllevaba ser Hokage, no pudo echarse atrás. Kushina le entendía y, por ello, no tuvo ninguna objeción en su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, desprenderse del cargo de Hokage había sido duro para su marido.

Cuando se encontró a la mitad de su ración, la pelirroja rompió el silencio en la habitación e inició una complicada conversación con su único hijo. Más nerviosa de lo normal, Kushina respiró profundamente y decidió no llevarse por sus instintos maternales en cualquier momento. Por más difícil que pareciera.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu amiga? —indagó con una pequeña sonrisa.

La cuestión de su madre le hizo temblar. Si bien, desde un principio, Naruto había temido conocer el motivo del malestar que padecía su madre, ahora sufría las consecuencias. Tragó una gran cantidad de fideos y miró a su madre de reojo. Ésta, impaciente, esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta. El blondo, sonriente, contestó sin inconvenientes.

—Hina-chan está bien, mamá. Ahora sólo debe descansar y reponer fuerzas.

Los instintos maternales no se hicieron esperar en la mujer.

—Hijo, ve con cuidado con ella.

—Mamá, por favor, ya hemos hablado de ello.

Y tanto que habían hablado sobre ello en incontables ocasiones: durante sus primeros años junto a Hinata, durante su huida, durante su persecución y, ahora, durante su vuelta a casa. Naruto estaba cansado de hablar sobre aquel tema, no entendía qué encontraba su madre entre todas sus respuestas ni qué esperaba de él cuando Hinata se encontraba por medio. Él entendía la preocupación de su madre, también la de su padre, pero no quería que ellos se involucraran en su vida privada.

—Lo sé, hijo, pero te ha hecho tanto daño y tú se lo has perdonado tantas veces… —dijo con poca decisión, cosa muy llamativa en su madre. Kushina siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, decidida, sin miedo y muy honesta. Aquello, sin dudas, angustió a su hijo—. No quiero que vuelvas a salir herido, Naruto, has sufrido demasiado por esa chica y no creo que valga la pena seguir haciéndolo.

El murmullo de su madre enfureció a su hijo. No le molestaba la preocupación de su madre, la poca confianza que depositaba en sus sentimientos hacia la azabache o el incomodo momento que se había formado entre ambos. Naruto, simplemente, se encontraba enfurecido por la poca confianza que su madre mostraba a la que era su primer amor. En aquel momento, después de escuchar las palabras de Kushina, Naruto recordaba las palabras de Hinata antes de huir por segunda vez, el dolor en ellos y el temor en sus ojos. "Nadie confía en mi, entonces, ¿porqué volver a un lugar dónde lo único que queda para mí es dolor y remordimiento?". Una vaga lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho y recorrió su mejilla. "Ellos no me quieren de vuelta, y yo no quiero herir a nadie más". Desapareció segundos después.

Examinó a su madre de pies a cabeza y cogió todo el aire necesario. Él se había prometido hacerla feliz, él había prometido no volver a verla llorar a causa de sus acciones pasadas y, además, le había prometido hacer que todos volvieran a confiar en ella y a verla como una aldeana más. Empezar por su familia no era una mala idea.

—¡Ya basta, mamá! —exclamó Naruto sin soltar los palillos. Kushina alzó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en los de su hijo—. ¡Hinata también ha sufrido todos estos años, pero nadie se ha preocupado por ella en ningún momento! ¡No sabéis nada de ella y la juzgáis sin pensar el dolor que provocáis con vuestra desconfianza!

Percibió la angustia entre las acusaciones de su hijo e intentó calmar el desosiego en él, pero no recular en su firme opinión sobre aquella chiquilla que le traía de cabeza.

—Lo mejor sería que...

E intentó hacerlo, pero Naruto la detuvo antes de poder acabar la oración. A lo mejor, después de todo, aquel no había sido el mejor momento para hablar sobre la ninja.

—Ayudó a salvar el mundo ninja, mamá —recordó en un murmullo—. ¡Estuvo de nuestra parte y dio su vida por la villa! —recordó—. Después decidió marchar por miedo a ser rechazada y no poder integrarse como deseaba. Hinata es bondadosa, mamá, pero nunca llegará a demostrarlo si no le dais una oportunidad.

Kushina quedó helada en su asiento. Su hijo se veía tan enamorado de aquella chiquilla, tan perdido por un amor no correspondido. Suspiró derrotada y desalojó la cocina durante unos minutos en los que su hijo pensó si había herido verbalmente a su madre. El desasosiego en Naruto marchó cuando, inesperadamente, su madre se adentró de nuevo en la habitación acompañada por una pequeña libreta naranja y un bolígrafo amarillo. En silencio, la mujer abrió la libreta y pasó varias páginas utilizadas de ésta para, finalmente, llegar hasta las que aún se encontraban limpias y sin ningún toque de tinta azulada. Con delicadeza, la pelirroja alejó el bol de ramen y miró fijamente a su hijo quien, en su ausencia momentánea, había acabado de devorar su cena y, a lo mejor, alguna porción más. Kushina rió divertida y contagió a Naruto.

—¿Cuál es la comida favorita de Hinata?

—¿Qué?

La fémina, al ver la indecisión de su hijo, bufó.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó levantando los brazos—. Llevas años enamorado de ella y no sabes decirme cuál es su plato favorito.

Aturdido por los gritos de su madre, y la dura colleja por su poca atención, Naruto gimió dolorido y alzó la mirada.

—Los rollos de canela —contestó formando un dulce puchero—. ¿Qué quieres hacer con toda esa información, mamá? —quiso saber el blondo al verla demasiado sonriente y animada.

Kushina, al escucharle, acarició sus dorados cabellos y rió al ver el miedo impregnado en el rostro de Naruto.

—Desayunar su comida favorita animará su estadía en el hospital. Quieres conquistarla, ¿verdad? Hay que hacer las cosas bien, entonces.

—¡Eres la mejor, mamá! —gritó Naruto abrazando a su madre y uniéndose a las carcajadas femeninas.

**x**

Encerrada entre las cuatro blancas paredes de su habitación, Hinata observó a través de la ventana la luminosidad de las estrellas aquella noche. Hermosas como siempre, Hinata quedó maravillada por ellas. Tan brillantes como aquella noche, Hinata recordó el cuerpo sin vida de su primo a sus pies observándola fijamente desde el suelo. Bañado en sangre, Neji la observaba con una sonrisa imborrable a pesar del dolor que las heridas le habían causado antes de morir. Ella, entre lágrimas, quedó pegada contra una de las paredes pertenecientes a la que una vez fue su casa.

Queriendo hacer desaparecer su malestar, Hinata se llevó las manos a la cabeza y desordenó su oscura melena con los dientes apretados. No deseaba recordar el injusto crimen que había cometido, mucho menos las últimas palabras de la persona más importante de su vida antes de morir. Lo único que Hinata quería era, por fin, ser feliz en la villa que había considerado su hogar, cumplir los deseos de Neji y restablecer su clan como su madre hubiera querido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió silenciosamente, casi inadvertida para la ninja. Kakashi, acompañado por la safata que transportaba su cena, sonrió a la paciente y colocó la comida encima de su falda con cuidado de no volcarla encima de las blancas sábanas. Hinata, totalmente hambrienta, observó la humeante sopa y el sabroso filete de carne. La boca se le hizo agua en escasos instantes, mientras intentaba recordar la última vez que había comido algo similar a los platos que tenía ante sus ojos.

—Aquí tienes la cena de hoy —habló Kakashi con su atención centrada en las páginas de su libro de lectura.

En silencio, Hinata bendijo los platos antes de llevarse un bocado de cada uno. Sus mejillas, inesperadamente, se tornaron de color rosa al sentir la dulce textura de la carne y la líquida calidez que le proporcionaba la sopa de miso. A su lado, el sabroso pan ayudaba a no olvidar los irreconocibles aromas y sabores que la cena le brindaba. Se encontraba feliz. Irremediablemente, Hinata pensó en sus nuevos compañeros de aventuras: el equipo Taka. Sin duda, si tuviera oportunidad, Hinata hubiera querido compartir la comida de aquella noche con ellos. Escasas veces habían comido correctamente durante su larga travesía, mucho menos se habían podido llenar el estómago en su totalidad como ahora ella lo estaba haciendo. Por ello, a mitad de su recorrido, Hinata se sintió ligeramente culpable.

—Hoy seré yo quien te acompañé durante la noche.

La voz de su maestro le hizo volver a la realidad. Sin evitarlo, la joven sonrió al escuchar sus palabras. Se sentía feliz de saber que, alguien tan importante como él, se preocupaba por ella y su bienestar. Internamente, Hinata agradecía poder tener a Sakura y a Kakashi a su lado. Ellos eran los más importantes personajes en su vida, aquellos que habían marcado sus inicios y finales; ellos eran los que, sin importar qué, habían seguido esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Y ella no les defraudaría.

—Gracias, no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por mí —agradeció con la mirada perdida, no queriendo mostrar la debilidad que residía en sus blanquecinos ojos ni el brillo en éstos. Kakashi, al escucharla, alzó la mirada y desvío su atención—. Después de todo lo ocurrido, usted sigue aquí y... —murmuró rememorando los días de un pasado tenebroso que ni ella misma quería recordar.

Con delicadeza, no queriendo asustar a la pelinegra, Kakashi dejó su libro encima de la mesilla y apoyó sus manos en el borde de la cama, encima de la barandilla que había en ésta. Serio, frío de emociones e intentando convertirse en el centro de la única mirada en la habitación, Kakashi acorraló a Hinata entre su cuerpo y la pared. Ella, al notar la cercanía entre ambos, no pudo evitar recuperar antiguos hábitos y sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Su maestro, al percatarse de ello, sonrió.

—Hinata, olvídate del pasado —pidió muy cerca de su alumna. Poco a poco, el albino separó una de sus manos de la barandilla y revolvió los cabellos negros de la ninja más buscada de la región. Hinata, patidifusa por el cambio de actitud, parpadeó varias veces y sonrió de manera tímida—. Ahora debes luchar para cumplir tus nuevos objetivos y encontrar esa felicidad tan anhelada —recordó al sentarse de nuevo en su silla.

—Así será, Kakashi-sensei —asintió Hinata arreglando su desordenada cabellera sin dejar de mirar la poca comida que quedaba en su plato. La melancolía, repentinamente, venció ante los recuerdos. Necesitaba reencontrarse con sus compañeros y sentir las emociones que sólo el equipo Taka le hacia sentir.

—¿No es de tu agrado la comida? —quiso saber el hombre al encontrarla pensativa y sin apetito.

Hinata, avergonzada, alzó la cabeza y volvió a teñirse de un rojizo color. Kakashi, descansando en uno de los lados de su cama, intentó entender qué le ocurría a la muchacha de ojos tristes.

—¡Oh, no, no! —exclamó sin pensar—. Hace mucho que no como tales manjares y quiero disfrutarlos al máximo. —No mintió del todo ya que, desde hacia mucho tiempo, aquellos platos no habían representado ninguno de sus menús. Mucho más tranquila, pero sin perder el sonrojo esparcido por toda la piel de su rostro, Hinata desvió el tema de conversación y, además, sació su sed de información—. Kakashi-sensei —susurró con la mirada baja—, ¿dónde se encuentra Sakura-chan? —cuestionó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Acató la orden de la Hokage y marchó a casa —informó el albino removiéndose en su asiento—. La Hokage ha decidido mantenerte vigilada durante tu estancia en el hospital. Mañana hablará contigo a primera hora de la mañana.

Aunque Hinata no pudiera percibirlo, Kakashi se encontraba extremadamente preocupado. La visita matutina del Hokage era, sin lugar a dudas, su mayor preocupación. Tsunade sería la que, desde mañana, decidiría el verdadero futura de la ninja. Volver a la aldea, ser expulsada de ella o ser reconocido como un ninja renegado y provocar una persecución sin fin. Por ello, y aunque ella no pudiera percatarse, Kakashi no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Te asignaron la misión de vigilarme? —La intromisión de Hinata en las profundidades de sus pensamientos devolvieron al albino a la realidad.

Inquieto, el maestro volvió a removerse en su asiento sin despegar la mirada de su antigua alumna. No quería que, después de tanto esfuerzo, la muchacha pudiera llegar a pensar que se convertiría en una ninja renegada y perseguida por toda la nación. Aquella provocaría un inmenso vacío en ella y, además, podría sumergirla en la oscuridad que tanto había temido y seguía temiendo.

—Fui yo quien, personalmente, pidió ser el encargado de llevarla a cabo —respondió y recalcó las palabras más importantes en la oración—. Prometí que te cuidaría y llevaría por el buen camino ninja. Sabes que yo nunca rompo mis promesas, mucho menos una tan importante como ésa —recordó con una serenidad enternecedora para la aludida.

Levemente sonrojada y con un fuerte ardor instalado en sus ojos, la única superviviente de los Hyuuga sonrió temblorosa. Kakashi, quien decidió no informar de sus intenciones a la joven, bufó al no ser descubierto. Por ello, cuando ella volvió a retomar la palabra, el hombre la escuchó detenidamente y con una sonrisa paternal bajo la oscura tela que ocultaba parte de su rostro.

—Kakashi-sensei —nombró jugueteando con sus dedos—. Para mi... —tartamudeó con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose la lengua—, usted también es alguien muy importante.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo indeterminado.

—No me cabe duda alguna —canturreó él—. Duerme, Hinata. Mañana será un día largo.

—Se quedará toda la noche a mi lado, ¿verdad?

Kakashi separó la safata de las piernas cubiertas de la adolescente y acarició una de sus mejillas con suavidad. En silencio, Hinata se hundió dentro de sus blancas sábanas y se hizo un ovillo dentro de ellas. Cerró los ojos y empezó a soñar en un futuro deseado al lado de su primo, su pequeña hermana y su madre, mientras Sakura y Naruto la esperaban en la lejanía de aquel valle repleto de aromáticas flores. Un dulce regocijo se permaneció en su interior durante toda la noche e hizo que sonriera permanentemente durante ésta.

_Gracias por los comentarios en los diferentes capítulos. Les aprecio un montón. _

_kds: Muchas gracias por comentar. Yo también soy seguidora del SasuHina, ¡son tan amor! (≧ω≦)_

_cinthya: Muchas gracias por comentar y leer el fic. Sí, los finales serán como dije anteriormente._

_Invaden Zam: Agradezco tu comentario, apoyo y ánimos. Gracias por avisarme de mis fallos, eres un sol (≧◡≦) _

_yhiril: Gracias por tu comentario y comprensión sobre mi problema con el SasuSaku. En este capítulo, ha habido algo de Kakashi/Hinata (✖‿✖) , aunque sólo haya sido enfocado al amor familiar._


	4. Cuarto

Espero que les guste este cuarto capítulo. La acción empezará muy pronto, también el interés de Sasuke en Hinata y la rivalidad entre Naruto y el susodicho. Pero, ¡cuidado! Sakura quiere a Naruto, por algo lleva enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Sólo me gustaría comentar un par de cosas antes de empezar. Querría saber cuál es su opinión sobre unas pequeñas ideas que he tenido éstos ajetreados días. Primero, me gustaría colgar avances de capítulos de diferentes fanfics, tanto activos como nuevos, en mi tumblr/blog. Así, mientras yo me encuentre escribiendo el capítulo, ustedes sabrán qué puede llegar a ocurrir en él.

Además, si mi inspiración no marcha de vacaciones, llegaría a publicar pequeños escritos, drabbles o capítulos únicos, sobre algunas parejas de manga. Así que, si desean hacer alguna petición y dejarse caer por allí, más que encantada ;D

Y por último, decir que tengo en mente publicar un nuevo fanfic. Un Sasuke/Hinata totalmente romántico ambientado en el ámbito escolar. Lo publiqué sin querer hace unas semanas, así que algunos, a lo mejor, ya llegaron a leer el primer capítulo. Entonces, ¿qué dicen? ¿Se animan?

Sin quererles entretener más, ¡a disfrutar y leer! Ya saben, peticiones, deseos, críticas y todo lo que quieran: comentario o PM.

* * *

**Invader Zam:** A mi también me gustó muchísimo la escena entre Kakashi e Hinata, cabe destacar que a mi me encanta poner a Hinata con casi todos los personajes masculinos de Naruto. En este capítulo apaceren los dos protagonistas restantes del fic. Así que, ¡a disfrutar! Gracias por los ánimos ;)

**kds:** Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Siento acabar el episodio tan espontáneamente, pero la intriga es algo fundamental para seguir leyendo. Gracias por el comentario ;)

**yhiril:** Veo que hay muchas fanáticas del KakaHina por aquí... ¡Eso me gusta! Espero que este capítulo te guste. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ;)

* * *

Naruto no es mío.

* * *

La seguridad en Tsunade no había desaparecido con el paso del tiempo. De eso se percató Hinata desde el primer instante, desde que entró en su habitación, desde que ordenó a Kakashi abandonar la sala. Su voz, su presencia y su mirar desprendían aquella cualidad que Hinata nunca había alcanzado a obtener. Tampoco lo había hecho su vestimenta, la misma que portaba la rubia antes de marchar de la villa con la promesa de vengar a su clan. Pocas cosas habían cambiado en la Hokage, concluyó sin despegar un ojo de su esbelta figura caminar de lado a lado. Los marrones ojos de la mayor se elevaron entre sus rubios cabellos y fijaron su atención en la fría expresión de la joven postrada en la blanca cama.

Tsunade había podido hablar con Kakashi sobre la muchacha y aclarar las dudas que seguían vigentes en su mente. El albino protegió a la chiquilla durante toda la conversación. Era de esperar en él, así que Tsunade no se sorprendió por ello. Sabía del potencial de la azabache, también de su capacidad de trabajo en equipo y perfección en cualquier tipo de misión. Al parecer, la timidez extrema y torpeza que algún día la llegaron a caracterizar habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana a causa de los múltiples sucesos en su vida. Por ello, y muy convencido de sus propias palabras, Kakashi pidió una segunda oportunidad para la joven. Al fin y al cabo, sin su presencia, la guerra no hubiera acabado del mismo modo y con el mismo ganador, ¿verdad?

La Hokage suspiró totalmente frustrada. Ella deseaba tener a Hinata de vuelta, poder demostrar, a aquellos que negaban su vuelta, todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por la aldea, brindarle la felicidad que tanto anhelaba encontrar y dejar que su clan volviera a convertirse en uno de los más importantes de Konoha.

—¿Cuáles son tus objetivos a partir de ahora, Hinata?

La voz de la rubia se alzó e Hinata agachó la mirada con los labios apretados. Sus manos, antes separadas, se juntaron y empezaron a jugar en busca de una buena aclaración: hoy era el día en que se decidiría su futuro como habitante de la villa que la vio nacer y, como tal, no debía equivocarse en el uso de las palabras que decidiera utilizar. Cogió una gran cantidad de aire y la almacenó dentro de sus pulmones hasta que, cansada de su propia inseguridad, frunció el ceño y contempló de reojo a su superior.

—Yo sólo… —detuvo su hablar al notar el débil tartamudeo en su explicación. Aquella no era la manera correcta de dirigirse a la Hokage—. Yo sólo quiero cumplir la voluntad de Neji-nii —declaró con fuerza y sin ningún lugar para las dudas—. Quiero proteger Konoha y enmendar mis errores pasados. Sé que será difícil y que muchos de los aldeanos no están a favor de ello, pero… —tragó duro sin perder detalle de las reacciones de la blonda—, hay gente de mucha más importancia que ha depositado toda su confianza en mí y, ésta vez, no pienso defraudarlos.

Estaba más que decidida a cumplir su palabra, y Tsunade pudo observarlo a través de sus blanquecinos ojos. No tenía argumentos para revocar el pequeño discurso de su interrogada, tampoco quiso hacerlo. Ella, como grandes autoridades de la villa, conocía la verdad detrás del nombre de Neji Hyuuga: el papel que le habían encomendado, su decisión de pertenecer a Akatsuki y el dolor de saberse odiado por la persona más importante dentro de su familia. También había escuchado diferentes versiones sobre su muerte, pero no quiso creer ninguna. Sólo Hinata y él conocían la verdad, y así debía permanecer.

—Así que, por favor, Hokage-sama —Hinata la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su atención, nuevamente, se centró en ella—, confíe en mí y no le fallaré —pidió con el corazón en la mano.

La blonda volvió a sonreír. Sabía que la decisión que tomase en aquel instante sería la correcta, la acertada y la más venerada por todos. Ella lo merecía y, aunque fuera la Hokage, no contaba con el derecho de arrebatar las segundas oportunidades a aquellos que las buscaban con esfuerzo y esmero.

—Estoy feliz de ver todo el odio y toda la sed de venganza fuera de tu cuerpo, Hinata —asintió acariciando su largos cabello y sonriendo de la única manera que ella sabía hacerlo. Para Hinata, sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para conocer la respuesta de la Hokage. Sonrió ampliamente y un viejo brillo se estableció en sus blanquecinos ojos—. Por ello…

La Hokage nunca pudo acabar de formular la conclusión a su propuesta. A Hinata no le molestó la intromisión, tampoco el hecho de no saber a través de palabras una respuesta que, desde el principio, conocía. Cuando vio la cabellera rubia asomarse por la puerta y gritar su nombre a pleno pulmón, la ninja se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero Naruto parecía aún desconocerlo. Alzó la vista al escuchar la dulce voz de su mejor amiga y, cuando la vio detrás de su amigo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y la saludó dulcemente. Sakura se sorprendió y le devolvió el saludó de manera más efusiva.

Tsunade, por su lado, apretó los puños y se contuvo de no lanzar a su preciado alumno por la ventana. No era la intromisión, tampoco los gritos impertinentes de éste. Lo que molestaba a la Hokage era, simplemente, aquel cariñoso sobrenombre que su aprendiz había adoptado desde muy pronta edad. Odiaba, por encima de todo, ser llamada de ésa manera y, aún a pesar de todos los golpes, gritos, reclamos, castigos y más golpes que había recibido, Naruto también parecía desconocerlo.

—¡Hinata-chan! —había gritado Naruto abriendo la puerta de par en par y sin importarle dónde se encontraba. En sus manos, con delicadeza, reposaba una caja envuelta en un bonito pañuelo de color violeta. ambas mujeres se encontraban curiosas de saber qué era lo que acompañaba al ninja médico, pero ninguna le prestó demasiada atención al verle entrar en la habitación sin permiso—. ¡Oh, abuela! —exclamó rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa al percatarse de su presencia. Más incómodo que antes, el rubio retrocedió unos metros—. Creí que vendría más tarde...

—Naruto —siseó Tsunade entre dientes y con una gran vena palpitar en su frente. Naruto tragó duro y conoció su futuro: iba a morir a manos de su maestra—, sal ahora mismo de la habitación —ordenó con una dura mirada.

La última en llegar había sido Sakura quien, al ver a su mejor amiga, susurró su nombre desde la puerta:

—¡Hinata! —sonrió y devolvió el gesto de su amiga. Instantes después, y gracias a las gesticulaciones de su compañera de aventuras, Sakura se encontró cara a cara con la enfadada Hokage. Le bastaron escasos segundos para entender el estado de la situación y la metida de pata que, seguramente, su amor platónico había tenido con la mayor autoridad de Konoha—. ¡Tsunade-sama! —rió con los ojos cerrados y un sudor frío recorrer su sien. Cogió a Naruto por el cuello de su camisa y tiró de él fuera de la habitación para, más tarde, cerrar la puerta—: Ahora mismo nos retiramos. Hasta luego —guiñó un ojo a Hinata.

—¡Pero…! —sollozó Naruto protegiendo la caja con sus brazos. Un golpe seco se escuchó fuera de la habitación e Hinata tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír—. ¡Sakura-chan! —aulló el blondo.

Molesta, Tsunade revolvió sus cabellos y centró su atención en la morena. Muy atenta a las próximas palabras de la ninja médico, Hinata jugueteó con sus dedos bajo las sábanas. El momento era complicado. Al menos para ella. Cogió aire y lo retuvo hasta el término de la conversación: no debía mostrar su felicidad ante la Hokage.

—Hoy mismo recibirás el alta y podrás moverte por la aldea —anunció con seguridad. Hinata asintió—. Sin embargo, dentro de unos días se te asignará un guardián. Quiero cerciorarme de que no cometes ninguna infracción y traicionas mi confianza, Hinata.

Las palabras de Tsunade llegaron hasta los oídos de Hinata quien, al escucharla, entendió su posición y el miedo de todos los habitantes de Konoha. Ella había sido una ninja renegada, una criminal de rango S como su estimado primo y había aniquilado a demasiada gente. Entendía, sin rodeos, la incomodidad de todos aquellos en la que era su aldea natal. Suspiró y recordó que, aquella, era una de las cosas que debía cambiar durante su asentamiento.

—¿Pretendes volver al distrito Hyuuga? —cuestionó algo apresurada y con cierto miedo que Hinata pudo percibir en su voz.

Era extraño, sin lugar a dudas, ver a Tsunade insegura y temer por alguna cosa. Hinata frunció el ceño antes de responder.

—Pasaré unos días en casa de Sakura-chan —asumió la azabache—. Ese lugar me trae… —La garganta de Hinata se atoró al rememorar ciertos instantes de su vida, ciertas personas a las que veía cada día, ciertos sentimientos que nunca volvería a poder sentir nuevamente y ciertos ojos blanquecinos que nunca sería capaz de olvidar ni con el paso del tiempo o su propia muerte—. Ese lugar me trae demasiados recuerdos —repitió—. Siento todo lo cometido en el pasado.

Tsunade bufó al escucharla, ¿cuántas veces se había disculpado? El pasado no podía remediarse, pero podía luchar por un mejor presente y por un futuro prometedor. Volvió a observar a la joven atentamente y se prometió enseñarle que, como todos, ella también tendría el futuro que tanto anhelaba. Aclaró su garganta y, antes de encaminarse hacia la salida, le dirigió sus últimas palabras a la paciente:

—Buenas suerte con tu nueva vida, Hinata, no la desperdicies —Hinata, inevitablemente, asintió eufórica.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y marchó del cuarto mirando sin dejar de mirar al frente. Al encontrarse con ella, el trío de adolescente se acercó a ella de diferentes maneras, pero con la misma intención. La popular vena de la médico volvió a tomar protagonismo y resurgió en su frente al escuchar la chillona voz de su alumno gritar, nuevamente, su mote favorito y, además, en mitad de aquel pasillo hospitalario repleto de trabajadores y pacientes.

Una ancha curva surcó sus labios al correr hacia ella sin soltar la misteriosa caja purpura. Detrás de él, y evitando expulsar a 'la verdadera Sakura', la heroína de Konoha corrió detrás de él con un brillo aterrador en sus orbes jade. No permitiría que su blondo amor enfureciese a la autoridad de la villa, mucho menos cuando traía noticias de su mejor amiga y su nueva situación. Detrás del dúo, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua cansado del escándalo y se acercó a paso lento, pero constante hacia el grupo.

Tsunade se sorprendió al verle, simplemente, él no tenía ningún enlace con la joven de cabellos negros que descansaba dentro de la habitación. O al menos, meditó, aquello era lo que ella había podido ver con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, su experiencia como Hokage era demasiada y, sinceramente, no se esperaba recibir alguna noticia sorprendente sobre aquel par durante los próximos meses.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su superior, Sasuke siguió su caminar sin prestar atención a las miradas de los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Al frío muchacho también le interesaba saber el estado de la muchacha por razones que sólo él y Naruto conocían. Por ello, de alguna manera, había aceptado la propuesta de sus compañeros y acabó acompañándoles al hospital a escondidas de su familia. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró al escuchar uno de los estruendosos gritos de su mejor amigo, mientras intentaba investigar si Hinata recordaba lo que había ocurrido entre ambos sin apenas haber cruzado palabra anteriormente.

—¡Abuela…! —Naruto no acabó la oración ya que, como usualmente ocurría, uno de los populares golpes de Sakura le hizo ver las estrellas y caer de bruces al suelo—: ¡Auch! —articuló al levantarse del suelo y sentarse en él, mientras rascaba la zona adolorida.

A su lado, Sasuke bufó e hizo que Sakura alzara la mirada para observarle. Sin comprender los motivos que le habían empujado a acompañarles, Haruno intentó, durante el trayecto, descubrirlos por mano de Naruto. Sin embargo, y como ella esperaba desde un principio, el blondo no soltó prenda de ello. Al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amigo. Entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de examinarle y, en silencio, se prometió que descubriría qué escondían aquel par y, lo más importante, descubriría qué tenía que ver su mejor amiga en todo aquello.

—¿Podemos entrar ya, Tsunade-sama? —indagó en un suspiro derrotado.

—Ayudad a que recoja sus cosas —ordenó disponiéndose a abandonar el largo pasillo—, ya puede marchar a casa.

Sin nada más que añadir, Sakura asintió y entró rápidamente dentro del cuarto donde reposaba la ninja. Acostada en la cama y mirando a través de la abierta ventana, Hinata no se percató de la entrada de su amiga, tampoco de aquellos que la siguieron instantes después. Se encontraba perdida, absorbida por las blancas nubes y el azul cielo que reinaba por encima de la aldea. Fue la suave sonrisa de la muchacha de cabellos rosados lo que consiguió devolver a Hinata al mundo terrenal. Sonrió dulcemente al verles esperando por ella. Una sonrisa que hasta el mismísimo Sasuke pudo concretar como verdadera y libre de segundas intenciones que, sin duda, fascinó al joven.

—¡Hinata-chan, ya puedes venir a casa conmigo!

La alegría de Sakura era evidente en cada una de sus acciones. Por fin, después de tortuosas semanas de espera, podría compartir sus días junto a su mejor amiga o, como a ella le gustaba afirmar, hermana. Por ello, cuando Hinata escuchó las palabras de Sakura y sufrió una de sus mortales abrazadas, no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y sonrojarse por convertirse en el centro de atención. Además, la Hyûga no tardó ni un instante en devolverle el abrazo con la misma fuerza y cariño. Aunque, y sorprendiendo a ambas damas, una tercera persona se unió al, ahora, grupal abrazo entre gritos y risas. El naranja, de repente, entró en contacto con el rosado color de los ropajes de Sakura y los blancos de Hinata. La preocupación en el muchacho, sin embargo, no se hizo esperar.

—¡Hinata-chan, ¿cómo estás?! —interrogó el rubio sin apartarse de ninguna de sus compañeras.

Hinata asintió y le regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Se encontraba bien, había recuperado las fuerzas perdidas y deseaba volver a empezar. La última superviviente de los Hyûga no necesitaba absolutamente nada más. Se separó de sus compañeros con delicadeza y los contempló desde su cama.

—Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun... —asintió agradecida por su atención y amistad.

Antes de poder añadir nada más, Hinata fue obsequiada con una caja envuelta en un violeta pañuelo que sostenía un sonrojado Naruto. Curiosa por saber qué había dentro de ella, Hinata la aceptó entre tartamudeos y la abrió lentamente ante la mirada expectante de su mejor amiga y la nerviosa de su compañero de equipo. El brillo en los ojos de Hinata no demoró al descubrir el contenido del oscuro bentô: varios rollos de canela hechos exclusivamente para ella y su consumo privado. Sorprendida y enormemente complacida, Hinata miró fijamente al blondo y respondió dulcemente a su gesto.

—Gracias —murmuró llevándose a la boca uno de los primeros dulces de la mañana.

Sakura, algo ofuscada por el rojizo color en las mejillas de Naruto, carraspeó con fuerza, mientras alejaba a Naruto de la cama y, además, de su socia. En la puerta, y ciertamente sorprendido por la valentía del blondo, Sasuke contemplaba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos. En aquellos momentos, cuando se encontraba alejado de todos, Sasuke se preguntaba cómo la amistad había podido soportar todas las revueltas y batallas que las decisiones de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros habían causado. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, reprochado o batallado, aquel trío seguía más unido que nunca y él, desde fuera, no sabía cómo.

Mas, convertido en un secreto que sólo él conocía, Sasuke entendía el comportamiento de Hinata desde su principio hasta su final. Él, en más de una ocasión, había deseado marchar de la villa y vengar la muerte de su tío, el sufrimiento de su primo y el intento de homicidio contra su hermano mayor años atrás. Comprendiendo el dolor en la ninja, por otro lado, Sasuke sabía qué era ser eclipsado por la figura de un segundo: en su caso, su hermano Itachi Uchiha y en el de ella, su primo Neji Hyûga. Completándolo todo, el menor de los Uchiha compartía la pérdida de un ser irreemplazable en su día a día. Para él no existía nadie que se asemejara a Shisui Uchiha. Para ella no existía nadie que pudiera reemplazar la figura de Neji Hyûga.

Ahora, años después, Sasuke se preguntaba cómo nunca habían cruzado palabra durante las actividades en la academia, durante las reuniones entre clanes o, simplemente, durante las salidas junto a los demás.

La chillona voz de Sakura resonó por toda la habitación y Sasuke, de inmediato, recuperó la compostura y retomó su fría expresión.

—Vamos, vamos —gruñó Sakura acaparando la atención de su amiga y rompiendo el contacto visual entre ella y Naruto—, ¡debemos salir de aquí! —suspiró con los ojos cerrados—. Los hospitales son un asco —añadió ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de parte de cierto ninja médico a su espalda. Sakura, sin embargo, ignoró el malestar que había creado entre ambos y contempló al azabache aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta y fuera de la habitación—. ¡Sasuke-kun, ven a ayudar! —ordenó.

Uchiha, al escucharla, suspiró, cerró los ojos y se adentró en la habitación. Hinata, quien seguía comiendo su casero almuerzo, parpadeó anonadada de ver al hermano menor de Itachi queriendo ayudarla a desalojar él hospital.

—¿Uchiha-san? —murmuró incrédula.

El azabache, al escuchar la dulce voz de la muchacha, alzó la mirada y fijó sus oscuros ojos en ella. Chasqueó la lengua con cierta molestia y retiró sus ojos de la figura femenina al ver el sonrojo en ella. Las mujeres eran, sin duda, odiosas.

—Nos encontramos a Sasuke-teme a mitad de camino y decidió venir a ayu... —Naruto no fue capaz de acabar su corta explicación ya que, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Sasuke estampó su puño contra sus dientes haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo—. ¡Auch! —gimió el perjudicado al levantarse.

Sasuke bufó al escuchar los gritos escandalosos de su mejor amigo, pero no prestó atención a sus reclamos. Avanzó hacia la cama decidido a cumplir lo que había prometido en el camino de ida: ayudar al desalojo. La Hyûga se sonrojó al sentir su repentina cercanía, e incómoda, retrocedió unos centímetros con el corazón encogido. No era desconocedora del orgullo que presentaban los pertenecientes al clan portador del sharingan, pero aquello era demasiado. Al menos para ella.

—¿Tienes algo de valor en la habitación? Debemos colocarlo todo dentro de la mochila antes de marchar.

E Hinata, por primera vez, escuchó la ronca voz de Sasuke. Era masculina, segura, decidida y no era para nada divertida. Ni tan siquiera se asemejaba a la de Naruto, Kakashi u otros compañeros de academia. Desvió sus orbes blancos hacia la mochila que sujetaba el moreno y negó débilmente con la cabeza.

—Oh, no —tartamudeó—. No traía nada de valor conmigo.

—Hn.

De nuevo, Sasuke bufó molesto por su actitud. Ella era Hinata Hyûga, la ninja renegada de Konoha, una criminal, una asesina de sangre fría. Entonces, si había sido capaz de recolectar tales títulos, Sasuke seguía sin comprender sus espontáneos sonrojos y tartamudeos.

Naruto, por su parte, golpeó al muchacho cuando escuchó su tercer bufido. Enfurecido, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, el alumno de Tsunade le observó por encima del hombro.

—¡Sasuke-teme, compórtate cuándo estés con Hinata-chan!

El rugido del hijo de Minato no tuvo el efecto deseado. Más enfadado que antes, Sasuke devolvió el golpe a Naruto al levantarse y verificar que no se había mordido el labio. Esta vez, en cambio de caer de cara contra el suelo, el rubio quedó estampado en la pared más cercana a la puerta con un extrovertido chichón en la parte trasera de su cabeza. El moreno, en cambio, lucía una enorme rojez muy cerca de su labio inferior.

—Dobe, haz silencio —El aludido evadió las órdenes de su amigo y se lanzó hacia su yugular.

Sakura, acostumbrada a las innumerables peleas entre ambos, suspiró y recogió la mochila del suelo. Hinata, en cambio, observó la escena con cierto temor. Habían sido contadas las veces que se había encontrado con Sasuke en su infancia, por lo tanto, también eran contadas y escasas las veces que le había visto pelearse con Naruto de aquella manera. Comió el último rollo totalmente cohibida y sin dejar de observar a los chicos de reojo. Fue Sakura, sin embargo, la que se sentó a su lado y rió por sus acciones, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba y escondía parte de su rostro detrás de su oscuro flequillo.

—No te asustes, Hinata-chan —explicó pasando su dedo índice por encima del azúcar que quedaba dentro de la caja y degustarlo después—. Son como hermanos, siempre se comportan así y parece que nunca cambiarán —suspiró derrotada e Hinata entendió que, a golpes, Sakura había intentado remediar su comportamiento.

Inesperadamente, la tímida ninja entrelazó su mano con la de su mejor amiga y la estrechó con fuerza. Sonrojada hasta las orejas, Hinata apretó los labios y alzó la mirada temerosa.

—Sakura-chan, ¿está bien que me quede contigo durante unas noches? —interrogó en voz baja y tartamudeando en cada palabra susurrada. Sakura, a su lado, la observó perpleja por el repentino miedo que azotaba su cuerpo—. No quiero que...

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza sin querer acabar la oración. Se aferró a la mano de su mejor amiga y dejó de respirar durante unos segundos. No quería que ella desapareciera como todo su clan, que muriera cargando con una agonía ajena como su primo o que tuviera que renunciar a sus sueños por quererla a su lado. Sakura merecía ser feliz, merecía cumplir sus sueños y convertirse en la mejor ninja de la aldea como siempre había deseado, mientras Naruto ganaba el puesto de Hokage y conseguía su sueño, y el de su padre.

Sinceramente, Hinata no esperó recibir un golpe al exponer sus sentimientos con la mayor honestidad posible. Sakura, sin embargo, pensó que su amiga aún se encontraba demasiado dolorida y, por ello, no entendía sus propias palabras. Le pareció estúpido, torpe y sumamente incoherente el improvisado discurso, pero comprendió la magnitud que presentaba el dolor dentro de su, próximamente, compañera de piso: no quería que nadie más sufriera como otros lo habían hecho. Sonrió después de escuchar su frustrado gemido y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza, escondiéndola contra su pecho y entre sus brazos. Siempre tan frágil, tan vulnerable, pero tan letal...

—¡Eres como mi hermana! Además, quiero asegurarme de que no volverás a marchar —exclamó apretándola contra su cuerpo, miedosa de perderla una vez más—. Vamos, los demás querrán encontrarse contigo mañana y no quiero que te vean en éste... estado —rió.

Deshizo el abrazo y estiró su mano hacia los ropajes violetas de su compañera. Aún con el tiempo, ella seguía vistiendo aquellos colores que tanto la caracterizaban desde niña. Suspiró, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Alzó la mirada y bajó de la cama con las manos aferradas en su cintura, mientras, ajenos a lo ocurrido, los chicos seguían discrepando entre ellos sin intención de finalizar la pelea en ningún momento.

—Eh, chicos —refunfuñó Haruno con un intenso tic en su ceja derecha e intentando adormecer a 'la verdadera Sakura'—. Salid de la habitación, Hinata debe cambiarse —ordenó sin rodeos e ignorando la irritación que las órdenes provocaban en ambos.

Namikaze, el más encolerizado de los dos, contempló de reojo a la ninja y tragó con cierto temblor recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras, pasando totalmente inadvertida, Hinata se colocaba correctamente su chaqueta y verificaba la desaparición de todos los daños en ésta. Shizune le había prometido convertirla en una chaqueta nueva y, sin duda, aquella bondadosa mujer lo había conseguido. Ahora, la chaqueta se encontraba cosida, planchada y perfumada por, lo que según ella misma dedujo, una suave fragancia parecida a las lavandas. Aquello hizo que, al colocarse la chaqueta, Hinata fuera envuelta por la suavidad, calidez y aroma que la prenda le brindaba. Bajó de la cama para buscar sus pantalones y prometerse que, después de la proclamación de su guardián, agradecería el gesto a la joven acompañante de la Hokage.

—¿Y qué? —escuchó cuestionar al futuro Hokage de la villa.

—¡Qué no va a desnudarse con un hombre en la misma habitación, estúpido! —'La verdadera Sakura', por su parte, no tardó en aparecer y sacar de una patada a Naruto ante sus impertinentes palabras.

Estirado en el suelo, con el trasero dañado por el duro trato y con un arrogante Sasuke a su lado, Naruto se llevó las manos a la zona afectada y aulló sin pudor. El moreno, quien no había sufrido ningún daño al abandonar la habitación a tiempo, bufó sonoramente y se apoyó en la barandilla que reposaba detrás de él. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el usuario del sharingan esperó a que su amigo se recuperara del golpe y aguardara por la salida de las chicas.

—Teme —habló él al colocarse a su lado, apoyar su espalda contra la barandilla y adherir sus azulados ojos en su rostro con suma seriedad—, ¿qué buscas de Hinata-chan?

Sasuke, ante la cuestión de su más fiel amigo, abrió los ojos y recordó.

—Ya lo sabes, dobe —murmuró sin devolverle la mirada—. Le debo la vida, nada más.


End file.
